Spongebob buys an Xbox 360
by braderzzz
Summary: Spongebob buys an X-box but Sandy his girlfriend gets bored of Spongebob going on it and tells SB That if he dos'nt get rid of it she'll dump him WHAT WILL SB CHOOSE HIS XBOX OR SANDY!
1. Chapter 1

SPONGEBOB BUYS AN XBOX 360

It was a normal day in bikini bottom.

"GOOD MORNING GARY" came the shouts of Spongebob

"Meow" Gary moaned quietly

Spongebob went down to see Sandy (his girlfriend) sat watching the telly.

"Hey Sandy" said Spongebob as he sat next to her and hugged her.

"What do you wanna do today?" Asked Sandy

"_I got some ideas" _Spongebob smiled

"Spongebob" laughed Sandy

"Ok" he giggled, "I'll go round the shop and buy you something"

"Your so sweet, cute yellow n spongey" said Sandy as Spongebob pecked her on cheek and left the house.

* * *

"Mmm, what to buy" thought Spongebob

He looked onto the shelf were there was an X-BOX 360 elite.

Spongebob looked away like must buy Sandy something, but his eye kept caching it

He grabbed the console and put it on the till.

"$200 please" said a freckly spotty teenager fish behind the counter

Spongebob handed him the money.

* * *

On the way home he remembered he was getting sandy a present (she wouldn't want 1 of those)

He was still thinking as he slipped on an acorn

"Perfect" he grinned


	2. The addiction

SPONGEBOB BUYS AN XBOX 360

Spongebob walked into his house

"What did you buy me?" said Sandy looking at the massive bag

Spongebob brought the acorn from behind his back

"Oh thanks" said sandy in a disappointed way

"What's in the bag then?" asked Sandy

"My… XBOX 360" Yelled Spongebob as he yanked it outta the bag"

* * *

Later on at 11:30 pm

"Are you coming to bed Spongebob?" asked Sandy

"After I've completed this mission" said Spongebob

"You've been on that ever since you got it" yawned sandy

"Night hon." said Spongebob

"Night lil square dude" said Sandy

* * *

The next morning Sandy came down to see Spongebob sat in front of the telly with red eyes.

"Spongebob I wanna watch T.V" said Sandy

"****You mother******" replied Spongebob

"Spongebob, where did you learn language like that" shouted Sandy

"Grand theft auto" replied Spongebob, not looking away from the screen

"Well never say it again" said Sandy sounding like his mother

"Shuddup you failed abortion"

"SPONGEBOB!!"

"Up you're a**"

Sandy unplugged the X-box

"Spongebob, we need to talk" said sandy red faced with anger


	3. lies lead to leaving

SPONGEBOB BUYS AN X-BOX 360

"Write Spongebob you need to get rid of this thing" said Sandy, trying to stay calm.

"Wh wha why" complained Spongebob

"Well" replied Sandy

"You're eyes are red

you're constantly getting headaches

you don't eat or drink

you never play with Patrick and you've got him in tears

it makes you swear

and you never… show your love for me

"And" said Spongebob

"And if you don't dispose of it im goanna leave you" said Sandy sounding quite upset

"Okay I'll get rid of it… For you" said Spongebob

* * *

So here was Spongebob holding his Xbox above the bin crying.

But just before he dropped it he went into the kitchen and hid it in the cupboard.

* * *

the next morning sandy went to get some cereal when the Xbox fell out of the cupboard and hit her on the head.

"SPONGEEEEBOOOOOOB" she yelled

"Yes" said Spongebob in a scared tone

"COME DOWN HERE"

Spongebob came down stairs into the kitchen.

"Spongebob I told you get rid of it… no second chances" said Sandy "im goanna pack my stuff."

"Spongebob watched crying

* * *

**So is it over between Spongebob & Sandy? **

**Find out next chapter.**


	4. dreams and real life

SPONGEBOB BUYS AN XBOX 360

Spongebob sat on his armchair wondering what to do. Scratching his head every second.

Later on he went round Sandy's dome with some flowers

Knock Knock

"WHAT" yelled Sandy swinging the door open

"Please come back Sandy" cried Spongebob more water coming from his eyes than all the water in the whole ocean.

"Why your just a liar" said sandy "when I first met you I should of let that clam kill you" she continued. "I thought you were different than the other sea critters, well how do you like this. Sandy took a gun from her bra and pointed it to Spongebob then to her head.

BANG.

Spongebob fell to his knees crying as the bullet bounced onto the floor off Sandy's head.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screamed Spongebob in his bed. Waking Gary.

"That felt so real" gasped Spongebob

He rushed around Sandy's to see if she really killed herself

Knock Knock

"WHAT" screamed sandy as she opened the door in exactly the same way she did in the dream.

Spongebob looked at Sandy's bra to see if there was a gun… there was

**2 minutes later**

"Well how do like this" said Sandy again just like in the dream. Taking the gun out

Spongebob turned away.

BANG!

**Did Sandy really kill herself? **

**Find out next chapter**


	5. suicide or murder

SPONGEBOB BUYS AN XBOX 360

Spongebob slowly tuned around Sandy had only shot a bullet in the air that bounced off the bullet proof dome to the grass.

Sandy kept turning the gun to herself then Spongebob not knowing who to kill

She turned it to Spongebob pulling the trigger. The bullet ripping through Spongebob's flowers.

She turned the gun to her head again

Then to Spongebob

Then to her head

It was then Spongebob's life flashed before his eyes.

He remembered when he first met sandy and how nice she was.

He thought what could have changed her so much.

Before he could say anything Sandy pulled the trigger.

Spongebob helplessly watched sandy with the gun to her head as she fell

To the grass of her dome. She wasn't dead and had dropped the gun in the fall. Spongebob grabbed the gun before Sandy shot herself again to kill her.

Spongebob threw the gun out of her reach.

"Help me Spongebob" said the dying voice of Sandy

Spongebob ran to Sandy's phone

999 he rang (or 911 for Americans)

"My girlfriends dying" he said down the phone

**Will sandy die or will she make it? **

**Find out next chapter**


	6. 2nd 2 last chapter

SPONGEBOB BUYS AN XBOX 360

Spongebob lay with Sandy trying to keep her awake.

The ambulance appeared outside

Spongebob carried Sandy to the ambulance

"I'm sorry about this" said Sandy in pain

"Don't talk Sandy, save your breath" replied Spongebob

"Its all my fault" said Spongebob "why did I buy that stupid console"

* * *

In the hospital

"It seems this squirrels taking drugs" said the doctor

"WHAT" said Spongebob and Patrick

Patrick came because when Spongebob said there would be doctors he thought he meant doctor who.

"Sandy cheeks has been taking drugs" said the doctor

Spongebob n Patrick looked at Sandy

"I was trying to forget us splitting up" she said, "Please forgive me"

"Of Coarse I forgive you Sandy" Spongebob said

"But why" he asked again in a sudden change of thought "im not staying with a ****ed up squirrel"

"But Spon…" said Sandy crying, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"ARE YOU DEAF?" yelled Spongebob "ITS OVER, GOODBYE" he continued walking out of the ambulance. He stopped in the road "OH AND…

A car ran through Spongebob knocking him to the floor.

Sandy lay in ambulance crying, flooding the vehicle.

* * *

"All this over a games console" said Spongebob looking to the side of his bed where Sandy was lay with a bandage round her head where she shot herself.

"Yeah freaking Xbox" said a bruised, bleeding & broken Spongebob.

"Uh" Grunted Sandy in pain

"Oh I know" clicked Spongebob

"What?" sandy said

" A present for u" smiled Spongebob

* * *

6 weeks later at home

"What did y get?" asked Sandy

"I got a…"

**FIND OUT IN NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
